


Teach Me A Lesson

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Pain, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean's Parents have sent him away to a private Religious school, hoping to cure him of his gayness. Mr. Novak is a teacher at said school who decides to teach Dean a lesson for misbehaving at school.





	Teach Me A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So I wrote this many many years ago. I found it sitting on my computer and it is kind of bad. You don't even have to read it if you don't want to. It is in first person, only cause changing it to third person would take way to much time. If you do read it, I hope that you do enjoy. It is also not beta'd, so I apologize for any errors.

My name is Dean and this is the day that I first had a sexual encounter with the man that I now call my husband. I was seventeen at the time and he was thirty. He was a teacher at a boarding school that my parents had sent me too. They were obsessed with god around there and the fact that I was a gay kid never set well with them. Guess I was not the only gay one around ....

 

 

 

**********

 

I had not been in the mood to eat really. I missed being home; I missed my friends and family. How stupid was it that I had to be treated like a criminal because of my sexual preference? There were millions of gay people in the world, but because my parents were freaks, I had to be sent to some religious school in efforts to save me. I could not wait until I was eighteen, whether I graduated or not, I was going to be outta there and I would never look back. There were better things that I could have been doing with my life, rather than being trapped in that hell hole. I knew deep down that people in this world were fucking morons, I just wished that at times they knew how to hide it a little better.

Shoving my headphones into my ears, I let the music take me over. I seemed to get lost in time when there was music playing, as if the world were going in fast motion around me and I could not catch a glimpse of anything else. Music put me on another plain, another existence in time and space. Music was everything and I loved letting it course from my ears all the way to my feet, which were tapping slightly against the ground beneath me, causing a slight echo down the empty halls.

I could feel my feet moving in time with the music as I walked aimlessly around the school. I knew that I should be in the cafeteria eating with everyone else but I just did not feel like it. So what if I got in trouble? The teachers hated me anyways for being gay, so it was not like getting detention was anything new for me. I hated every teacher here, even the ones who did not openly try to change me. They hated me for who I was and did not give me the chance to be myself and grow into who I was supposed to be. Wasn’t a teacher someone who was supposed to guide you through life and help you learn the skills you need to know on the path you choose, not just make it to where you can only choose one path? At this rate, what is the point of teaching kids here anything, they were fucking most of them over anyways.

I stopped instantly when I turned the corner of the hall and found myself face to face with Mr. Novak, my English teacher. I quickly removed my headphones from my ears and turned the music off. I then quickly tried to place everything in the front pocket of my hoodie.

Looking Mr. Novak over, I frowned. For such a gorgeous man, he sure was wasting his life being a straight teacher. A man like him could get all the men he wanted in my opinion. Though, I hated him anyways, I had always had a slight crush on Mr. Novak. I shook my head at my thoughts and turned my attention fully back to Mr. Novak.

“Hello, faggot hating teacher,” I spat with a laugh and a smile. I was not afraid of detention and I knew they would not expel me, though if that were something I could achieve, I would do anything to get expelled. “How has your gay hating, bible thumping, English teaching day been going ... cause as of now, my day could be better.”

Mr. Novak looked at me and smiled. His blue eyes made me nervous with how sweet he looked. I had just called him a bunch of names and he was smiling at me, like he understood me or something. I was not sure if I should feel bad or not care at this point.

“Why, Hello Dean, it seems that you are acting the same as usual. I like that in you. No regrets and you speak your mind. Reminds me a lot of when I was in high school." Mr. Novak said with a slight laugh of his own. "My day however, was not full of gay hating, bible thumping. Honestly, I don't remember the last time I touched a bible, but at least you got the English teaching right. It's been going good. It saddens me to see that your day is not well. How about we talk, hmm?"

I was silent for a moment, not sure what to make of everything he had just said to me. There was so much that I felt like I had missed half of it, but I caught, at least, that he ... envied me? And now he wanted to talk?

"Don't worry, I don't bite. I'm sure you'd know that by now. After all, we've been together for quite some time, now haven't we?" He asked with a grin that almost worried me. He was being overly nice for some reason today. In most cases, I would just find that annoying, but in this case, I was almost suspicious. Was he also doing something now that he should not be doing?

I thought back to him mentioning himself in High School. I could not picture him being anything like me. In fact, I could not picture him being young enough to go to high school. That had to have been a distant memory for him. Sure, he looked to only be in his thirties, but anything over a few years seemed like a long time to me.

“Well that is me,” I began, having a lot to respond to. “Same person all the time, no changing, cause, well, that is never going to happen.”

I threw the last part in as a reference to my being gay. No matter how much bible crap they threw at me, I was not going to change for them. “And what would make you even think that I would want to talk to you. What are we going to talk about? English? Speak it, passing it. My being a gay boy? Been there, done that. You being a hot fucking teacher? I’m certain you already knew that as well.”

I looked up at Mr. Novak and waited. I was nervous that I let the hot teacher thing slip out, I did not mean to let it come out of my mouth. Now that I said it though, I wanted to see the response. I was going to play it out and see what arose.

Hopefully, Mr. Novak would brush it off as me doing my “gay thing,” though I really did mean it. I had spent many hours of class time thinking about what it would be like to be kissing my teacher. Was that wrong of me? I was a gay kid in a school where I did not get to make out with boys. I thought about kissing all kinds of people; though my teacher did happen to pop into my head a lot more than any other boy, though Ash, my roommate, popped up in my head a lot as well.

"There are many things we could talk about, Dean,” he said stepping toward me with a look in his eyes that made me stumble back just a bit. “I'm glad that you think I'm a 'fucking hot' teacher. You’re quite endearing yourself. But seeing that you broke the rules, by being in this hallway, I'll just take you back to my classroom to give you detention.”

I sighed quietly at this, turning my eyes to the ground as he continued to talk.

 

“I have no class next period, so it will be rather swell. Now... Follow me."

I could feel my eyes getting big. I had no clue how to respond to this situation. Was I missing the bigger picture as to what was going on around here? Was something going on here, or was Mr. Novak just fucking with me? I was scared out of my mind and I felt like maybe I should just allow for myself to get into more trouble by walking away; though, my feet would not let me move from where I was standing. As scared as I was, I was slightly more curious. So, I stood there, a million thoughts racing through my brain.

“Right ... n...” I tried to get out. Before I could finish my sentence, I was being pulled away from the spot I was standing in.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest as Mr. Novak took a hold of my hand. I had felt as if I had not touched another person in forever and the feel of a man’s hands against my own was enough to make me nearly weak in the knees.

I stumbled slightly behind Mr. Novak, as I reluctantly but excitedly followed wherever it was that I was being lead. Though, I could not help but let my eyes wonder around a bit, making sure that there was no one around to see what was going on. Even though I myself was not quite sure what was going on. What was going on?

"You’re quite lucky that you were found by me Dean.” Mr. Novak said, leading me off down the hall. “If it were another teacher, I don't think you'd be treated so leniently."

I nodded my head at Mr. Novak, though I was not sure that he could see me. I was still unsure of what to say at this point in time. My mind was full of confusing questions and curiosity. Wouldn’t it have been easier to just give me detention and send me on my way to where ever it was that I was going to begin with?

“Where ... um .... where are we going exactly?” I finally brought myself to ask as we made our way down the hallway. I listened to the sound of Mr. Novak’s chuckle echoing through the endless, empty halls that lead to whatever destination we were headed to. What was going on? I thought to myself once more as we rounded another corner.

I felt a rush of heat cross over my face as we entered a dark supply closet. I was slightly scared at this point. Was this going to turn into a joke? The kind of joke where I get locked in a supply closet for almost a day and no one lets me out? I went through all kinds of things back home because of being gay and I was not wanting to go through the same mean things that I had gone through before. That was the only good thing about this school. There was less bullying from students. I had not even considered a teacher doing something like this. For a moment standing there in the dark I felt like I was going to be sick, until the lights flickered on and I heard a click behind me.

I began to turn around but was grabbed before I had a chance to do anything. Soon I was being pinned against the wall and Mr. Novak was right up against me. So close that I could feel my entire body getting overly excited; but I could not turn it off at this point, it was way too much for me to control.

"You know Dean...” Mr. Novak began to whisper in my ear. “You make it so very hard for me not just tie you up and take you.... After all... Look at you... You’re so... cute."

I leaned my head back against the wall and took a deep breath. I was not sure what to make out of what Mr. Novak had just said, but I decided at this point I was just going to play along. “I’m not resisting.”

I then leaned my head back against the wall, a smile spread across my face. I was no longer nervous or scared, but excited. I kept the look in my eyes like I was a little on edge, but I felt I might be wanting whatever it was I was about to receive.

A shiver ran down my spin as Mr. Novak grabbed the back of my head and pulled me back further. I could feel the air against my now fully revealed neck. I let out a long moan as Mr. Novak’s tongue made its way across it. I was still a little confused as to what was going on. A few minutes ago, Mr. Novak was this teacher that I hated for being another gay hater, but now he was pinning me against a wall and licking my neck. If this was a joke, it was the best joke that anyone had ever played on me and I did not want the joke to end.

Mr. Novak finally reached my lips and kissed me sweetly and softly. I could feel my knees getting weak as I melted beneath him. Soon the kiss turned more passionate and hard. I kissed him back with intensity, letting my own hands wonder up and grab a hold of his sides. I did not know what I was getting myself into but I wanted more. I had not felt this way in a long time and I wanted to hold onto this amazing feeling rushing through my body. My hand wondered to Mr. Novak’s back and pulled him closer against my chest, allowing me to get more of my tongue into his mouth. The feel of his unshaven face brushing against my own completely smooth chin was sending chills down my spine.

I felt my body relax completely. Not so much that I was not giving back what I was getting, but enough to be completely nerve free. All I could think about in that moment was kissing Mr. Novak. Feeling his strong manly body against my own, decent body. I was not small and scrawny by any means, but I was not covered in muscle either. I could defend myself if I really needed to but that was about all I would be able to do. Nothing about this moment however, needed to be fought. I wanted this moment to last for as long as it possibly could.

My eyes flutter open for just a moment and noticed a counter off toward the back of the room, and thankfully it was clear. I pushed slightly and pulled at Mr. Novak until my back was pushing against the counter.

Moaning lightly against Mr. Novak’s mouth, I began to grab at his ass. I was far from being a virgin and none of this was new to me. It had just been a while and well, I was generally the one in control. I was not used to being the submissive one and letting the other person lead the way. As different as it was, I wanted it. I wanted Mr. Novak to take control and lead me down whatever road we were currently on. I let out an even louder moan as Mr. Novak’s hand began to run up the inside of my shirt. Closing my eyes, I let whatever emotions were coming completely sweep over my body.

Mr. Novak’s hands were cold and manly. Manly being as they were rough and rugged. I liked that more than I could explain. There was just something about a man who could make you feel like you were going to be protected and completely taken care of. That was what I was hoping to get out of all of this. I wanted him to protect me, but I wanted him to take care of me in every manner that he could. So far, he was doing a good job at fulfilling my needs.

I opened my mouth a little, letting Mr. Novak suck on my tongue. For someone who had never felt that happen before, it was quite an amazing feeling. It left you unable to move or think about anything other than the fact that your tongue was being held captive.

I grabbed tightly onto the sides of Mr. Novak and pulled myself back against the counter more. I released a hand from Mr. Novak’s side and used it to pull myself up onto the counter, bringing my legs up and wrapping them around the sides of Mr. Novak. This allowed for me to pull Mr. Novak as close as possible to me. He turned his head and I worked my tongue more into Mr. Novak’s mouth. The glasses that I was currently wearing were fogging up, but I did not care, I just closed my eyes and played it by ear.

I growled softly, as Mr. Novak pulled his lips away from my own. I did not want the kissing to end. I forgot about my desire to be kissed however, as Mr. Novak brought his lips to my ear and whispered in that amazing voice of his. "You seem to know what you're doing.... Not your first time is it?... Now tell me.... How does this feel?"

I felt a blush cross over my face and I moved back just as Mr. Novak’s hands once again went under my shirt. They moved up my stomach and stopped right on my now hard nipples. He began to pinch and tease at them and it was no longer hidden how turned on I was by all of this, the bulge in my pants continuing to grow. I felt so new to all of this, though that was far from the truth. Maybe it was because I had never been with someone older, someone who seemed more experienced then myself.

“That feels...” I tried to get my words out altogether, but it was hard as Mr. Novak’s lips began to kiss down the side of my neck.

I let out another moan and tried to regain my thoughts but nothing was coming to me. I tried to remind myself what Mr. Novak had asked me to begin with. How does this feel? I wrapped my arms around Mr. Novak’s neck as he began to bite and suck and lick at my neck, knowing for sure there was going to be a mark left over.

“Don’t stop.” I said in an almost begging voice. My neck was my weak spot and it gave me chills down my spine and put my body on edge. I was so turned on that I was almost in pain and I didn’t want it to stop. I moved a bit on the counter, trying to get rid of some of the pressure, but no matter what I did, the tightness was still there, trying to break free from my jeans.

Mr. Novak continued to kiss down around my neck as he slowly worked to get me free of my shirt. I knew that this was going to go further than I had expected it to go. I was worried though that we were going to get caught. School was still in session and lunch had to have been over by this point. Was Mr. Novak missing a class for this? Were we going to get caught? I almost hoped that we would so that I could get kicked out of this school, but then again, I did not want to get caught because I didn’t want to miss out on where this was going. I did not want Mr. Novak to stop touching and kissing my body.

My body tensed up as Mr. Novak began to run his hands along my smooth slender body. No one had ever touched me like this. Just because I had not been a virgin and I’d had sex with men before, did not mean that I had experienced passion. Generally, it was just about sex and nothing more. There was no kissing and touching or foreplay. It was just in, out and over, which sucked, but I had never complained before. Now I knew what I was missing and I hoped that I could get more and more of this. This was something that I could get used to.

I grinned at Mr. Novak as he began to undo his shirt after removing his tie. I was shocked when his hand grabbed at one of my arms and used the tie to tie it to a pole that was behind my head. It was a rush, something else I had never felt before. Mr. Novak was taking full control and leaving me in the dark as to what was happening and I loved every second of it. The feel of Mr. Novak’s hands on my body made me moan, and then gasp for air as his nails ran over my hard, tender nipple.

“Oh fuck,” I let out with a moan, my body beginning to shake with further anticipation.

Mr. Novak began to kiss down my stomach. I pulled away slightly because the feeling was too much but soon moved my body back to feel Mr. Novak’s warm lips against my body once again.

Moving from my abs to my neck and finally finding my lips again. He kissed me harder this time, causing so many emotions to run through my body. I was taken. There was nothing more that I wanted in this moment, then what I had right now.

“Please,” I spoke, having no control over my mouth. It had gained a mind of its own and I let it ramble now about whatever it pleased. “Please, teach me something.”

I was almost begging at this point. I wanted him to show me what to do, how to always feel like this.

“Teach me” I whispered again.

I took a few deeps breaths, trying to calm myself down just a little bit. I did not want to seem to eager for what was happening. I did not want to come off as desperate. Though that is what I was. I was not desperate to have a man touch my and feel me, I was desperate to have this man touch and feel me.

I had a feeling that if it were any other guy, I would not be here right now, or it would have already been over with and I would have been once against disappointed by a man. I felt though that Mr. Novak was not going to disappoint me. I was already more satisfied than I had ever been and we had not even had sex yet, though I was sure that was where we were headed. If this did not end in sex, it would very much confuse me.

"You want me to teach you?” Mr. Novak growled against my lips. I nodded my head once again, eagerly. “Well then... This will be a lesson that you will never forget.”

I hoped that to be true, no, I knew that to be true. It was already at a point where I would never forget this moment. This was the most amazing physical contact I had ever had and nothing could make me forget that.

“I hope you don't regret asking me for a private lesson, Dean..." He spoke again.

So far there we no regrets, and unless Mr. Novak was to truly physically hurt me in some way, I would never regret it. Though deep down, I knew that Mr. Novak would never hurt me badly, intentionally. I could feel the passion coming from Mr. Novak that proved it to me. He was just a man who wanted exactly what I wanted.

I let out a small moan of pain and pleasure as Mr. Novak bit at my lip. I could taste the coppery flavor of blood against my tongue, but I did not pull back. I knew that I was going to be taken care of and the pain was not that bad, my lip would heal.

Forgetting about my lip happened quickly as the kissing got harder and more intense. All I could think about were Mr. Novak’s lips firmly against my own and the way our tongues were going at each other, as if they needed each other to survive. The feeling was so intense that my breathing was heavy and I could hear it loudly in the room, mixed in with the occasional moans that crossed his lips.

I moved myself a little to make it easier for Mr. Novak to take my pants off, leaving me sitting on the counter in just my boxers.

"You're so damn cute...." He said, causing me to smile. My eyes wondered down to Mr. Novak’s boxers as his pants hit the floor. I was overly turned on and was so ready for what was coming, but I had a feeling I was going to have to wait a little while longer and I was okay with that. The more anticipation that built up the better I knew it was going to be. Mr. Novak moved in closer to my body and that anticipation continued to grow, so much that it hurt.

"You're going to regret talking to me in such a rude manner earlier,” he spoke against my ear. “I'll make sure that you will be punished.”

I kissed at Mr. Novak and ran my tongue over his lips.

“I am so sorry,” I spoke these words pretending to be truly sorry. I could play this game just as well. “I deserve to be punished.”

“You're going to have to take extra lessons with me Dean,” he smiled against my mouth. “And detention. Every. Single. Day.”

I moaned at his words and whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

“That only seems fair.” He smiled in a devilish way after speaking. “Unless you satisfy me, and pass this little test. Let's see how long you can last in this position."

My eyes widened and my heart began to race. Mr. Novak brought my free arm up and used the rest of his tie to fasten both of my arms behind me. I had no control left in me at all. Everything from this point was in Mr. Novak’s ball park. It was his game and I had to play by its rules. This was going to be my new favorite sport.

“Safe word,” Mr. Novak pulled away for a brief moment. “I need you to pick something that will be easy for you to remember.”

“Poughkeepsie,” I used a word that I had used a child to get out of situations that were not good for me to be in. I had no intentions of saying to word again to Mr. Novak.

Mr. Novak’s hand began to run along places that no one had touched in a long time. I felt my body shake at the feel of Mr. Novak’s strong hands, running over my thighs. A deep breath escaped my lips as his hand finally brushed up against my cock through my boxers.

My body was shaking at the feel of Mr. Novak’s lips once again making their way up my body and stopping on my nipple. As Mr. Novak bit down on my nipple, I let out a loud moan and my body shook hard against Mr. Novak’s mouth. Giving away that I wanted so much more then I was getting.

Mr. Novak moved two fingers into my mouth, and I welcomed them. Licking and sucking on them, showing just what my mouth was capable of doing. Showing the kinds of things that I wanted to be doing with the gorgeous teacher playing with my body.

His fingers moved around my mouth as he kissed at my chest, my body shaking so hard I was almost scared for it, but the excitement was too much for me to want it to stop.

A few moments passed and he had pulled his fingers and his mouth away from my body. I wanted to cry out as he moved away. I needed him to be next to me, touching me, feeling my body with his mouth. He had made me his and I did not want that to end.

“Please,” I begged, fighting lightly against the tie that was restraining my arms behind my head. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Oh,” he laughed, bringing himself down to his knees and looking back up at me. “I have no intention of stopping anything.”

He gave me a smile that made my heart race as he pulled me toward the edge of the counter and worked to bring my boxers down around my ankles, before pulling them off and tossing them to the side.

He pulled my leg out a little and began to kiss up the inside of it. As he reached my knee, I kicked slightly at the feel of it. It tickled but I wanted more, I loved the little feelings that he kept bringing about within me.

He continued to kiss up my leg, nibbling on the insides of my thighs, causing loud moans to escape my lips. Soon his mouth was all the way up my thighs and I could feel his warm, hot, wet tongue reach out and lick over my balls. My whole body tightened up and I cried out in pleasure as he sucked them into his mouth, rolling his tongue over them.

He sucked and licked and pulled at them with his mouth for what felt like an endless forever. I knew that I was not going to be able to make it much longer.

“I am getting close.” I informed him, not wanting to cum without him being aware of it.

Mr. Novak pulled away from me quickly, biting down hard onto my thigh. This was enough to pull my mind away from my cock and the fact that I was getting close to coming.

“You don’t come until I tell you to come,” he growled, biting down on my thigh one more time, so hard that I felt him lightly break the skin; I loved it. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes Sir,” I moaned quietly.

“I can’t hear you,” he growled again, reaching up and slapping at my ass.

“Yes Sir,” I cried out in pain and excitement. “I won’t come until you tell me to.”

“Good boy,” he smiled, kissing back up the inside of my thigh and licking at the small amount of blood that his teeth had caused.

He licked over my balls once again and I fought the feelings. I did not want to make him mad by coming to soon. I wanted to be obedient and do what he told me to do.

Soon his lips pressed up against my cock at the base, kissing and licking around it. I felt my cock twitch against his mouth and I feared that I was not going to be able to keep my word, it felt to good, he felt to good.

Before I could think to control myself any longer, he moved up and took the tip of my cock into his mouth, sucking and licking around the head. I could not remember the last time my cock had felt this amazing or had been in someone’s mouth. I tried not to think about it, in fact, I tried not to think at all. All that I could think was to not come until he tells me too.

Quickly he took more of my cock into his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue around every inch of it. I could not help but push my hips forward, causing it to push as far as it possibly could into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” I cried out, trying to pull away. “I am sorry but I can’t make it stop.”

Mr. Novak reached out and grabbed my hips, holding me in his mouth and I shot my come against the back of his throat. My cock continued to leak into his mouth and I could not remember the last time I had come so hard or for so long.

“I’m sorry,” I repeated again, though heavy breaths.

Mr. Novak did not stop. He continued to lick and suck at my cock. I wanted him to stop, just as much as I did not want him to stop. The feeling was too much and I tried to fight his mouth but I was stuck, I was in his control and he was not letting up.

 

I moaned and screamed, forgetting that we were in a closet at school and there was a possibility of being heard. No longer did I care. All I knew was that the world was spinning and I could not make it stop. The feelings going through me felt like a never-ending orgasm and I was not sure how much longer I was going to be able to handle my cock being in his mouth.    

A few minutes later he stopped. I was relieved, but sad at the same time. I had never felt something so amazing and it was over, or at least I thought it was.

Mr. Novak kissed his way up my shaking body, grabbing my hair and pulling my head to the side as he got to my neck before biting down onto it. I let out a scream that turned into a small moan.

“I did not say you could come,” he growled in my ear before biting my neck one more time. “Guess a punishment is in order.”

“A punishment?” I asked with a gulp.


End file.
